Cronica
by lobunaluna
Summary: "Sin esperanza de ser escuchado, con la certeza de ser perseguido, pero fiel al compromiso que asumí hace mucho tiempo de dar testimonio en momentos difíciles..." Toda revolución del pensamiento, comenzo con una pluma y le siguió una protesta.
_El personaje de Saint Seiya TLC no me pertenecen._

 _Cualquier similitud con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

* * *

 _Crónica._

 **Sin esperanza de ser escuchado, con la certeza de ser perseguido, pero fiel al compromiso que asumí hace mucho tiempo de dar testimonio en momentos difíciles...**

Una vez terminada ese párrafo, le dio una calada a su cigarrillo. Volvió a colocar sus manos sobre las teclas de la vieja máquina de escribir que poseía. A diferencia de las computadoras, estas no necesitaban de electricidad.

-Ok... ¿Con que empezamos? -Miro todo lo que había anotado desde que la tiranía comenzó a gobernar ese pequeño país en medio de Europa y Asia... Justo en el límite, no eran parte de ninguno... Los europeos, miraban todo de reojo. Los asiáticos, no prestaban atención. Y los del norte, bueno... Ellos contemplaban en silencio, sopesaban lentamente si era o no conveniente que ese gobierno perdurara.

 **Eh aquí una crónica de lo que mis ojos han contemplado a lo largo de este año.**

 **Comenzando todo con el derrocamiento de un gobierno, que a pesar de sus carencias y errores de sus dirigentes, fue elegido legítimamente por el pueblo. Un gobierno, cuyo parlamento fue completamente disuelto y posiblemente muerto en manos del fuego y las balas. Me atrevo acusar a este conjunto de tiranos de asesinato...**

-Porque mi esposa estaba en ese parlamento... -Se prendió el cigarrillo- Jamás volvió y todos sabemos que entraron con metrallas a ese lugar, que desde su nacimiento promulgo las leyes que crearon nuestra humilde nación. -Pensó un poco lo que dijo y comenzó a transcribir su pensamiento, omitiendo el detalle personal.

El hombre de cabellera verde, ojos amatistas y finos anteojos continuo escribiendo durante toda la noche, acompañado de una pequeña vela. Sabedor que el gobierno supervisaba las señales de computadora, censurando a todo aquel que se atreviera a publicar algo en contra de su "glorioso régimen".

Pero a diferencia de sus acobardados colegas, él tenía pensado dejar libre todo lo que su interior gritaba. Antes de la computadora y los celulares, la gente se comunicaba de una determinada forma. Esa forma, era el papel.

 **Un intelectual que no comprende lo que pasa en su tiempo y en su país es una contradicción andante; y el que comprendiendo no actúa, tendrá un lugar en la antología del llanto, no en la historia viva de su tierra.**

Ya era hora de ir serrando su primera crónica y que mejor forma que darle una patada a sus camaradas que no peleaban por nada, no decían nada solo se limitaban a contar la historia dada por el gobierno.

Ellos también eran cómplices, por guardar silencio en momentos como estos. En momentos en que la verdad debe ser gritada a viva voz. En momentos como estos que niños pequeños lloran porque mamá a un no vuelve, porque se demora en su largo viaje.

Por los niños, el futuro de su joven nación, era que se atrevía a revelarse contra todo. Aun sabiendo que serían pocos lo que escucharan su voz, y que de esos pocos, una escasa porción pensaría en hacer algo... Y una porción aún más pequeña, realmente haría algo.

 **En medio de esa lucha por la justicia, la libertad y el imperio de la voluntad del pueblo, sepamos unirnos para construir una sociedad más justa.**

Termino de escribir los últimos párrafos de su larga y critica crónica. Miro de reojo la vela que se estaba apagando, se había prometido así mismo dejar de escribir cuando la vela se consumiera. Tal vez solo tenía tiempo para escribir una decena de palabras más y ya sabía cuales serían.

-El periodismo es libre- tecleo en su vieja máquina de escribir- o es una farsa. -Puso el último punto final y quito la última hoja de su escrito. Esperaba que alguien escuchara su voz impresa en esas hojas, que alguien entendiera que agachar la cabeza y dejar que los déspotas tiranos les gobernaran solo era el peor error. Que no solo sería un error que pagarían ellos, sino también sus hijos.

Con cuidado devolvió la vieja máquina de escribir a su lugar en el sótano, nadie le prestaría atención a esa antigüedad si por alguna razón "inspeccionaban" su casa.

Tiro por el retrete los restos de la vela, tampoco buscarían parafina en ese lugar. Tendría que tener cuidado con su prematura crónica, si alguien la leía... En esos momentos, corría el riesgo de terminar como su esposa. Su mujer solo era una empleada administrativa más, ni siquiera tenía que ver directamente con los representantes electos del parlamento.

Ahora tenía un gran problema, el divulgar su crónica y no ser descubierto en el proceso.

Si algo le pasaba, no habría quien le inventara a su hijo la mentira de un viaje largo de imprevisto por diversos países...

En voz alta, los vecinos decían que su esposa lo había dejado...

En susurro, que había fallecido.

Era hora, que la voz de los callados se dejara escuchar.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y miro a su hijo. Su crónica saldría a la luz, aun a riesgo de su propia vida, si eso le garantizaba un mejor futuro al infante.

 _ **Fin.**_

*Lo colocado en negrita, es parte de la "Carta abierta de un escritor a la junta militar", escrita por Rodolfo Walsh. Antes de ser asesinado, y desaparecido, durante la última dictadura militar Argentina (1976-1983).

Algunos fragmentos se hallan recortados, para poder insertarlos en el contexto de esta breve historia.


End file.
